


Day 4: Holiday Proposal

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tradition in Mark’s family that the adults would swap out every year placing the presents under the tree and filling the stockings for the correct child late Christmas Eve night when all of the little dumplings were fast asleep.  This year was Mark and Jack’s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Holiday Proposal

It was a tradition in Mark’s family that the adults would swap out every year placing the presents under the tree and filling the stockings for the correct child late Christmas Eve night when all of the little dumplings were fast asleep.  This year was Mark and Jack’s turn. 

They bustled around the tree and the fireplace, making sure that every child, and even some adults, had the correct amount of gifts and candy and all sorts of colorful things.

They were no stranger to this.  They spent every other Christmas with Mark’s family and Jack was accustomed to the tradition after dating for four years.  He was practically part of the family and he was expected to contribute just as everyone else was.  

Finally stuffing the last piece of candy into a stocking, they smiled at their handiwork and Mark took his hand as they headed up to bed.  Jack urged Mark to continue to the bedroom and lie down while he took a little detour to the bathroom. 

Sliding to the left and into the bathroom at the top of the stairs, he shut the door and pressed his ear against it, listening for the click of their bedroom door closing. Just as it did, Jack peeked around the corner to make sure no one was awake before tip-toeing back downstairs and sliding his own present under the tree, all the way to the back where it would be the very last one seen. 

A few moments later, he crawled into bed with an already dozing Mark and slipped his arms around him. Cuddling into him, Mark kissed his bare collarbone before drifting into a peaceful sleep filled with twinkling lights and brightly wrapped presents. 

The next morning was a blur of chaos as always.  The kids came screaming past their room on their way downstairs to open their gifts while Mark’s aunts and uncles shuffled along behind them complaining about the early hour and the lack of coffee. 

Mark was just as excited to get downstairs as the children were as he scrambled out of bed and pulled his T-shirt on, throwing one at Jack and bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

Jack knew that the kids would not be allowed to open anything until all family members were in front of the fire with them, so Jack rushed to throw his shirt on and sprint after his overly excited boyfriend.

As soon as his feet touched the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs, Mark’s mother, truly an amazing woman, handed him a cup of coffee and patted his cheek, smiling at him as she breezed by on her way to the rest of her family, her arms filled with coffee mugs to hand around. 

As soon as Mark and Jack were situated, Mark in the floor by Jack’s feet and Jack himself on the arm of the couch, the kids dug in.  

Wrapping paper went flying, ribbon and bows were soaring through the air, and the ringing joy of laughter filled the room.    

After the explosion had calmed and the adults had opened their presents, the smallest of the little ones reached under the tree, pulling out a tiny box and declaring it to be for Mark. 

As he took the box from her little fingers, everyone gathered around Mark, the last to open his presents, to watch.

Jack flushed, knowing what was inside the box he so carefully wrapped. 

Mark flipped it over, reading the tag aloud, “For Mark.  For many years to come, my love.” 

Everyone around them either giggled or sighed at the note, but Mark himself turned the slightest bit red and glared behind him at Jack, squinting his eyes a bit. 

“I thought we said we weren’t going to be getting each other anything this year.” 

“It’s not a Christmas present.” 

Mark raised a brow, his glare morphing into a confused expression.  His mother covered her mouth with her hand, obviously predicting what was inside the tiny box. 

Thomas decided to chime in, “Just open it Mark!  Don’t keep us all waiting!” 

Mark rolled his eyes before tearing the wrapping off, revealing a small black velvet box.  Jack watched as Mark froze, his shoulders tensing up.  He obviously knew what was about to happen.

Jack stood up and walked through the tangle of bodies that was the family to drop to his knees in front of his boyfriend who was looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Mark,” Jack began, “You are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.  You’re kind, thoughtful, loving, and everything else I have ever wanted in my life.  Would you….would you marry me?” 

At the last few words, Jack’s shaking hands opened the box, revealing a beautiful gold band with a swirling design etched into the surface. 

The family, who had been silent up until that point, held their breath in unison and waited for Mark’s response. 

Mark was shocked silent for once in his life.

Eventually, when Jack’s expression changed from hopeful to unsure, Mark burst forward, wrapping arms around Jack’s neck and slamming their lips together. 

Jack, thrown off balance, tumbled to the ground with Mark still latched onto him.

He brought the hand that wasn’t holding the ring up to Mark’s face to cup his jaw, but Mark pulled away from the kiss as soon as he felt Jack touch his face. 

There were tears streaming down his face as he clutched at Jack’s shirt, “Yes, yes!  Of course I’ll marry you!  Of course I will.  I love you, you idiot. Oh my God.” 

Turning into a full on sobbing mess, Mark buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck to hide his embarrassment and tears. 

Jack, still clutching the ring, rested his face against Mark’s hair, kissed him, and rubbed his back with his free hand. 

Meanwhile, the family around them were collectively yelling and high-fiving and congratulating the two on the floor.  

Mark’s mother bent down to them and after rubbing Mark’s back along with Jack, took the ring to inspect and show to everyone else.  While everyone was distracted and not staring at them, Jack took the opportunity to haul Mark back up into a sitting position. 

Sniffing, Mark pulled an inch away from Jack to look up at his new fiancé.  “I can’t believe you just did that.  You’re going to be stuck with me every Christmas for the rest of our lives.” 

“That’s the point, sweetheart.” He pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, mumbling “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” against them.

He pulled away to accept the ring that Thomas was handing back to him, pulling it out of the box and slipping it onto Mark’s finger.  

Mark was struck silent again, but Jack curled into him, crushing himself close and whispering “Merry Christmas, my love.” into his ear. 


End file.
